wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dystopia
Intro= Sneaking out and creeping round There's nothing you haven’t seen now "There's things in the world that I wish I didn't know." Say I'm lost, but I feel found Think you're gonna turn me This page may contain mature content, such as (censored) swears, alcohol/drug references, links to explicit songs (with an additional warning), trauma, and any other mature content. "Everything's fine", the little hybrid always says. He gets by. But everyone knows that it's just a big fat lie. It's just taboo to bring it up. But you don’t see behind the shutters But you don't want to See behind the shutters |-|Main= 1600, 1600, 1600 on the SATs Said they gettin', said they gettin' Said they gettin' me an SUV Look. I'm not anyone you would pay attention to. I'm a nobody. I've accepted it. '' ''But hear me out. The world is ending. Don't pretend like you don't know it. There's been war after war. Most of the tribes wouldn't have given a damn about the SandWing queen! But everyone got involved. The same is true for me. Everyone gets involved, even when they don't particularity care. Just let me have my privacy. If I want you to know, I'll tell you. If I don't, then, you'd better eff off. Don't say that I'm wrong. I know you feel the same way. -Dystopia Just a couple miles from the lights of the city Pour a little liquor in my Starbucks Venti Just 11, just 11 when they said I had the ADD Dystopia is Anaphora's OC. Please don't use without permission, don't steal, don't copy the code, you know, what everyone says. Little blurb about character. Far left song may contain mature themes. I've been trying to keep up With all of these great expectations So, I keep on faking We're secretly out of control, nobody knows it Appearance. Dystopia has quite a scrawny build, one unlike any other dragons. His limbs are weak; his muscles do not amount to much. She is quite short as well, although not so much that it is off putting. They are told night and day to eat more and to exercise, but he does all of these things, and nothing changes. Perhaps he was always meant to be the runt of the litter. They are mostly a blue that is so light it is almost white. He also has some scales that almost look purple under certain lighting. They have a few green scales lining their underbelly and scattered across his body, which are so bright that they almost look like emeralds. His underbelly and wing membranes are a pastel yellow. Their horn and back fins are the same blue-white as many of his scales. He has blue-ish purple eyes. His claws are silver. He is biologically female, however, he does not hold himself in a feminine way. He has a very distinct walking pattern, sitting position, and other mannerisms, most of which portray masculinity. However, he does have days when he feels somewhat feminine; they can be seen wearing more feminine jewelry and other garments. He is a hybrid; his body type is unlike any other tribe's. He is most comparable to an IceWing, however, his scale pattern is almost more like a SeaWing's. The only completely IceWing thing about them is his tail. Still, he looks so odd that he cannot be adequately compared to a RainWing or SeaWing overall. But my mom's got a problem with oxy's and she's angry Cause my dad's office door's always closed But I stopped knocking Yeah, we're secretly out of control and everyone knows Personality. Dystopia could go for days, or weeks, without talking, and be perfectly fine. He has always been introverted, as well as shy. They are also seen as timid and generally nervous, although he hates to be defined by that. So what if he's scared, if he works through the issue and proves to himself that he can succeed? She enjoys a good laugh, and oftentimes does what they would find fun, not bothering to look ahead. Happiness is important to them, and he would do anything for it. That doesn't mean that they actually are happy, though. He has low self esteem, which was caused by his depression, which was caused by their dyslexia and other learning disabilities. He is not ashamed of his conditions, but others tend to hold it against them, which is his largest pet peeve. He firmly believes that someone should judge others by how they deal with their problems, not what problems they have. Dystopia looks at the world with a lens of logic; however, he does not believe that emotions are unimportant. It is good to know how someone feels, and to treat emotions with respect, so that they do not run wild and overthrow facts from the throne, in her world. Logic is not a dictator, more of a president of a democracy, which takes the votes of emotions into account but makes the final decision on its own. They are spontaneous. He finds plans trivial; they decrease fun and entertain the notion of structure. Structure is death. It encourages that there is one way to do something, one belief, one lifestyle. It ignores the benefits of diversity. It suppresses ideas, concepts, even living dragons, all because they are different. It encourages hatred. It encourages greed. Of course, they understand that government is vital, but... sometimes it can be downright wrong. As much as he is liberal and prefers new ways of thinking, he will still rely on the past to influence the future. They believe that if something worked in the past, it will work again. History repeats itself. He is a down to earth dragon, and he understands that to survive, one has to be cold. They are not afraid to be harsh and commanding. They would never cause pain just for the heck of it, but they will do his own thing without the approval of others. The world isn't sunshine and rainbows. In his opinion, everyone needs to let that sink in and wake up. There isn't time for them to run around giving gifts to strangers. He will hold a nice conversation, but when it finally comes down to it, it's kill or be killed. Oh, it's morning in America Oh, it's morning in America Oh, it's morning in America Oh, it's morning in America History. Dystopia's childhood was anything but normal. Their parents moved to Possibility, wanting to escape the war. They left everything behind. When they met, they thought they fell in love. They felt safe. They felt happy. The bombs could go off everywhere else, but it wouldn't effect them. They were wrong. The world got darker. They fought night and day. They refused to split up, although they both threatened to throw away their wedding rings. It goes without saying that Dystopia came in to an unfriendly environment. That's why they were named Dystopia. The world seemed beautiful, but it was ugly underneath. He grew up sneaking out and spending more time than needed at school just to be away from his parents. His parents, who yelled at him and sometimes even beat him. His mother forced him into feminine jewelry, which they shoved off once they got to school. Sometimes he felt partially female. But sometimes they felt like they partially didn't belong in the gender binary. And he almost always felt mostly male, but never completely. He began to use all three pronouns for themselves, feeling perfectly at home. They were sent to a coffee shop to work on the weekends, as if he didn't have homework piling. He had been diagnosed with dyslexia and depression and a few more minor learning disorders, and it made that stuff hard. Plus, when would she ever use it? Science was the only subject that was worth it. It was fascinating to him to learn how the world worked. He even went through the trouble to read science scrolls for fun, although it was a struggle to figure out what was being said. And that's not saying anything about the kids. They made fun of her for not being able to read when he was young, and when he matured, they only got worse. Fights were started just over Dystopia defending themselves when something was wrong. Many dragons didn't understand their gender. It was a mess. They met someone at the coffee shop job, though, which made it all worth it. Guillotine was wonderful. Beautiful. Almost perfect. And she started to think the same of him. He started to sneak her in the house after Dystopia gave his parents the paycheck. (Most of which he knew would go to the bar down the street. He always managed to stop himself from following one of them in, although it was a struggle.) Guillotine brightened up Dystopia's life tremendously. Maybe one day it would get a little better. He doubted it, but it was possible. In the stories the dystopias are always torn down. Maybe he could take a wack at his own life's horrors. And if he didn't, they would die eventually. It was worth a shot. At the locker, at the locker At the locker selling time release Where's the party? Where's the party? Where's the party? There's a house empty Abilities and Weaknesses. Dystopia has never considered himself a powerful dragon. They have their disorders that make life so much harder for him. His only tribal ability is a very weak frostbreath, which can only be used in cold temperatures and hardly makes a difference at all. He is scrawny and weak, and is terrible at physical education. They aren't the best at academics either, given their dyslexia. However, they do have skill in science, and have a passion for the subject. A plus side to his small stature is his ability to sneak around. He can crawl into small spaces, walk through a room almost silently, and is also skilled at directing others so that they can stay hidden as well. They have an amazing sense of hearing, and can hear many sounds that aren't audible to others. Additionally, they are very flexible, not just in personality. This isn't always a skill, however, as Dystopia has injured herself doing something they thought was just an odd stretch. Didn't learn a lesson, didn't use protection Doesn't wanna keep the baby Throwing up in the alley, in the alley Older brother looking for me Relationships. Guillotine: Dystopia has high respects for his girlfriend, and she is practically the only dragon that he would be beaming to speak to even after the most frustrating of days. He finds her inspiring; she is their light in the darkness with their home situation. He knows she is not without her flaws, but he dreams of a day when the two of them can be together permanently, and not have to bend to the will of any other power. They hope she feels the same way. I've been trying to keep up With all of these great expectations So, I keep on faking We're secretly out of control, nobody knows it Trivia. *He likes his coffee BLACK. *They hate pretty much every stereotype. He believes that people should be just allowed to be themselves and not be judged for it. *Grey and black are their favorite colors, light blues, pinks, greens, and yellows coming in close seconds. They love color, but he tends to not show it. *He sings a pretty good alto, but he never had much interest in using his voice in that way. *She has always had belief in dragons on other continents, aliens, etc., but doubts that they have ever made contact with Pyrrhia and believes that it will likely be a long amount of time before they do so, if they ever do. **However, he does not believe in stories from supposed sightings of these creatures. He understands that many dragons just want attention. *Dystopia does not have any specific beliefs about the afterlife. He considers himself an agnostic atheist; they doubt the existence of a creator, but they don't want to push it out of the question. *He is left handed. Even though they aren't ambidextrous, he has better use of his right hand than most lefties. *Their favorite holiday is Halloween. *One of their childhood dreams was to be someone of social status and power, but now they aren't sure if they are capable of that. He still has aspiration to be a scientist or a politician someday, but he understands that he might be working at the coffee shop for a while longer. *Even though he is partially SeaWing, Dystopia is not the biggest fan of swimming. Pools are fine, but the ocean seems particularity scary to them. **They are also afraid of snakes. But my mom's got a problem with oxy's and she's angry Cause my dad's office door's always closed But I stopped knocking Cause there's some things I don't wanna know |-|Playlist + Other Media= Home in bed or out at night Don't think twice, just don't think twice "We all wish we could be a child again. But we can't." Make a choice, one you won't regret This is your life, this is still your life Playlist. Morning In America - Jon Bellion: Maybe not every word specifically relates to him, but the song in its entirety is practically the embodiment of Dystopia. Everyone knows the problems with society, but no one seems to have the courage to mention them. So many dragons put on a mask and pretend to be someone else to cover up the things they aren't proud of. He believes that the only way for these problems to be fixed is to shed light on them. BLACKOUT - AViVA: Continuing with the themes of hiding one's true colors, Dystopia believes that part of the reason is because society doesn't want to "see behind the shutters". Many don't look into it, believing that it would be a crime or the dragon would be beyond emotional repair. Dragons are always telling others who to be, when they already know who they are, especially for Dystopia's discovery of his gender and being told to hide his problems from the world. Blame It On The Kids - AViVA: Dystopia and his peers are shamed for things that they can't control. It happens constantly. Younger dragons and dragonets know all about what happens in the world; Dystopia doesn't understand why everything has to be kept a secret from them. Dystopia sometimes feels like they will never get away from their problems, and he believes that it isn't entirely their fault. Cave In - Owl City: Emotions can be hard, especially when they aren't pleasant ones. Oftentimes Dystopia feels like there is no hiding from their sorrows, but knows that eventually they will have the power to escape. Just maybe not today. Natural - Imagine Dragons: Dystopia is not a dragon with their head up in the clouds. They understand that the world is not sunshine and rainbows. When it comes down to it, the world is a harsh place. In the end, it's kill or be killed. With a few exceptions, of course, but we don't have to mention those. Never gon' get away, never gon' get away Never gon' break their chains Watching me patiently, watching me patiently Watching me take the blame Library. Once & Future by Amy Rose Capetta and Cori McCarthy: This book is a bit less of relating to Dystopia and his life and a bit more of what they wished their life was. The story, about the reincarnation of King Arthur, is located in a futuristic universe that would be certaintly be very scary to live in, but the diversity of the characters and the open-mindedness of the characters is beautiful to them. They wish the world can look like that in due time. |-|Gallery= I'll keep my helmet on Just in case my head caves in "Surviving is an art, in a way. Everyone has their own way of doing it. Some people are good at it, others aren't." 'Cause if my thoughts collapse Or my framework snaps SPACE FOR FULLBODY REF WHEN I MAKE IT It'll make a mess like you wouldn't believe Tie my handlebars to the stars So I stay on track And if my intentions stray I'll wrench them away Dystopia.jpg|By Moonwatcher999887! Thank you so much!! dystopia full.jpg|By Feral-Experiment53! It looks amazing!! dystopiaagain.jpg|By Silverdapple359!! Thanks so much!! dystopia#1000.jpg|By Silverfapple359 again! Thank you!!! Then I'll take my leave and I won't even look back I won't even look back |-|Credits= That's the price you pay Leave behind your heart and cast away "The whole world is just a pack of thieves. Why try to put your name on anything anymore?" Just another product of today Rather be the hunter than the prey A shoutout to Storm and Forge for their free formats, which really helped me create mine. If a piece of mine looks a bit familiar I likely snatched it from one of their formats. The song lyrics scattered throughout are from BLACKOUT by AViVA (Intro), Morning in America by Jon Bellion (Main), Don't Blame It On The Kids by AViVA (Playlist), Cave In by Owl City (Gallery), and Natural by Imagine Dragons (Credits). A shoutout to anyone going through pains similar to Dystopia's. There is light at the end of the tunnel <3 And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a Natural Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Non-Binary Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+ Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Mature Content Category:Content (ANAPH0RAA)